iRemember Last Time
by Dude Your Awesome8
Summary: If you read iNeed Help Nathan left off saying "I just had my car fixed from last time!" What was last time you may ask? Read to find out! Jennette takes Nathan's car for a spin, but not on a street...IN A DESERT!


If you read, iNeed Help, at the end Nathan says, "Not with my car you don't! Jennette, come on! I just had my car fixed from last time!"

What was the last time you may ask? Here's the answer!This one is dedicated to you, Geekquality! I hope you (and the others of course) enjoy =]

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nathan Kress, or Jennette McCurdy.**

* * *

><p>"This is bad. This is really, really bad," Nathan thought out loud as he griped his seat belt tight in his hands.<p>

"Oh, it's not bad at all," Jennette said, "I mean, sure we're using your car, but trust me, it'll be fun!"

"Why couldn't we just use your car?" Nathan yelled, turning his head to the blonde.

"Because Miranda is getting her license and needs a car with an emergency break," Jennette explained. She moved her hands to the middle of the car where the cup holders and arm rest was. "Does **your** car have one? Nope."

"Why couldn't you do this with Jerry? Or maybe Noah? Noah likes these wild things!" Nathan grabbed Jennette's arm before she turned the keys to turn on the car.

"You're my **best,** best friend." Jennette used her other hand to take Nathan's hand off hers and place it back on his lap. "I'm only going to share this **wonderful** experience with you."

"Wonderful?" Nathan repeated. "What makes you think this idea of yours is wonderful?"

"I'm Jennette McCurdy," Jennette shrugged. "What do I do that isn't wonderful?"

"Try to kill me!" Nathan yelled.

"Well, maybe if you stop trying to jinx everything, we'll turn out fine."

"I'm not trying to jinx anything. I know this is going to end bad."

Jennette shrugged her shoulders. "Then our lives were great while it lasted."

She finally turned on the engine and moaned when it started up.

"Doesn't that sound outstanding?" Jennette asked and Nathan shook his head as he slumped back in his seat, grabbing his seat belt again and the door handle.

"Turn it off turn it off turn it off turn it off," Nathan kept repeating.

"Too late," Jennette said, changing the gear into drive. "Ready?"

"Jennette Michelle Faye McCurdy if you don't turn off this car right now God help me I'll-." Nathan tried to talk the blonde out of this, but she obviously didn't hear a single word.

"Let's do this!" Jennette screamed before slamming her foot on the gas pedal and both stars started screaming as the car sped through the empty desert. "This is awesome!" Jennette shrieked, throwing her hands up, but Nathan pulled them back down as he just kept on screaming.

"You're insane!" He was finally able to yell.

"I'm a lot of things!"

After driving through the desert for what felt like **years** to Nathan, a second to Jennette, but in real life about two minutes the car finally slowed down to a stop right in front of the gates. Nathan was still screaming when Jennette turned off the car until she smacked a hand to his mouth.

"We stopped," Jennette announced and Nathan looked around him. With his shaky hands he unbuckled his seat belt and fell out of his car onto his knees, laying back down on the ground.

Jennette came out of the car, throwing her hands up and running around in excitment.

"I should have gotten my license earlier!" Jennette screamed as she ran to Nathan still lying on the ground. "That was fantastic!"

"If you weren't my best friend you would have been dead to me," Nathan breathlessly said.

"But I am, so you can't kill me," Jennette lightly smacked him and he groaned.

Nathan sighed, sitting back up and then screamed, throwing his hands to his head.

"**WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CAR**?"

Jennette looked over and saw that his car, which was shiny, was now covered in brown dirt **everywhere.**

"It got lost in a sand storm?" Jennette shrugged, trying to make a joke, but clearly Nathan wasn't in the mood.

Nathan groaned, throwing his hands to his face.

"You gotta admit it was awesome though," Jennette tried again.

"I hate you," Nathan said behind his hands.

"Love you too!"


End file.
